1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable end connector, and in particular to a cable end connector easily engaged with a mating connector, which protects interior parts thereof from being damaged by an external load transmitted through a cable connected thereto.
2. The Prior Art
A cable provides electrical connection between two electrical devices. A cable end connector connects the cable to the electrical device usually by engaging with a mating connector mounted in the electrical device. An example of a cable end connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,739 which does not teach any technique to protect interior parts of the connector when the connector is subject to an external load transmitted through a cable connected thereto. Another cable end connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,475 which requires tightening two bolts in order to secure the cable end connector to a mating connector. However, such a method is inconvenient when mating and securing the two connectors.
It is thus desirable to have a cable end connector that eliminates the disadvantages associated with the prior art cable end connector.